


The Perfect Moment

by Lilspaceking



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, It has a happy ending so, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilspaceking/pseuds/Lilspaceking
Summary: Billy was hopelessly in love. He knew it. Everybody around him knew it. It was as plain as the grin on his face. He just couldn’t say it.





	The Perfect Moment

Billy was hopelessly in love. He knew it. Everybody around him knew it. It was as plain as the grin on his face.

He just couldn’t say it. He wanted to, but he just couldn’t. He was too scared. He hoped Harold knew that he loved him, but he just couldn’t say it. Because he wasn’t sure if Harold was in love with him too.

If anyone else heard Billy say that they would probably laugh because, well because, it was obvious to everyone around them that Harold was hopelessly in love with him as well; the blonde probably just hadn’t realized it himself yet.

Billy didn’t think Harold would ever hurt him on purpose and he knew Harold cared about him and was obviously infatuated with him but, even though he was definitely more confident than he had been in the past, he was still very insecure at times, even with Harold. Partly because he didn’t understand _why_  Harold liked him so much.

Even putting his insecurities aside, he just couldn’t fathom Harold’s intense interest in him. He wasn’t outgoing like Harold and George. He wasn’t as active or lively as them. He wasn’t even as creative as them. Billy knew he was reserved and introverted. It’s how he was comfortable, but why Harold liked that so much he just couldn’t understand.

However, he could see why he loved George so much. That was as plain as day. They were like peas in a pod, thick as thieves, peanut butter and jelly etc. etc. etc. George matched Harold’s excitement, hyper-ness, and liveliness perfectly. Now, Billy didn’t think that Harold _liked_  George, not in a romantic way at least. Harold had quickly quelled any thoughts of that when they first met and he knew Harold wasn’t one to lie to him.

But, Billy couldn’t help but feel that Harold just liked George better, which Billy could understand for all the reasons above. He tried to tell himself that that was nonsense. He tried to push his insecurity deep down where it wouldn’t bother him or Harold, but perhaps that wasn’t the best way to handle it.

* * *

 

“Dude, I love this movie!” Harold said as Clue came on.

“Me too.” Billy said smiling down at him. They were on his couch cuddled up together. Harold’s head rested on Billy’s chest and Billy had his arm wrapped around Harold’s shoulder. It was the Perfect Moment.

Billy brought his free hand under Harold’s chin and he leaned down and kissed Harold softly. He felt Harold shift slightly and lean into the kiss. Without even thinking Billy’s hands were suddenly entangled in Harold’s curls and Harold’s hand was brushing the nape of his neck and the moment seemed to last forever.

Billy felt this like warm feeling in his stomach, but unlike his usual anxiety, it felt good, really good, and Billy felt like if he were ever going to fully tell Harold how he felt, the moment was now. He pulled away slightly and his eyes met Harold’s which gave him a glance that seemed to say, ‘Hey, why’d we stop?’ But before Billy could even open his mouth to say something, Harold’s phone rang.

Billy sighed in frustration as Harold moved away from him to grab it. He glanced at the caller ID and said “Oh, sorry, it’s George.”

He answered the phone and said, “Hey, what’s up bud?”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, alright, sure, I’ll be there soon.” Harold said before hanging up.

“Hey, Billy, I’m sorry, but I gotta go. George said he needed me for something. I dunno what.” Harold said getting up to grab his jacket.

Billy tried not to get upset and he tried not to say anything because he knew he couldn’t be this jealous insecure person, but he couldn’t help letting out just one sarcastic comment.

“Oh, well, that’s a good excuse.” He immediately regretted it.

“Well, what’s that supposed to mean?” Harold said. He wasn’t really mad, but he could tell something was... Off with Billy and he didn’t like it.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Billy said shrugging it off and getting up from the couch.

“No, c’mon Billy, don’t do that.” Harold said with a smirk.

“Do what? I’m not doing anything.” Billy said defensively as he grabbed Harold’s keys from the living room table. He started walking over to where Harold stood putting his jacket on.

“Yes you are. You’re doing that thing where you say everything’s okay, but it’s not. C’mon you can tell me.” Harold said giving Billy a small smile. He really wanted Billy to trust him, and it hurt when Billy tried to hide his feelings from him. It was something they had had to work on a lot.

Billy knew this and so not quite meeting Harold’s eyes he said, “I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend, but it’s fine.” He handed Harold the keys.

“Aw, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He gave Billy a quick peck and turned to head out the door.

It would have been so easy for Billy to have let it drop then and he was planning too. He didn’t say a word as Harold turned away, but then, almost as if someone had pushed him, or perhaps he had pushed himself, he said, "Why am I always the one you say that to?”

Harold turned around and looked at his boyfriend confused, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I just- I just- I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend.” Billy felt his face heat up and he knew he was turning red. He hated confrontation and soon the warm feeling in his stomach was replaced with the harder, more familiar feeling of his anxiety.

“Well, babe, if it means that much to you…” Billy looked up at Harold hopefully, but he didn’t hear what he hoped he would.

“You can come with me. George won’t mind.” Harold walked towards Billy and grabbed his hand. Billy felt sick, he should’ve known Harold would say that. “C’mon it’ll be fun.”

“Alone.” Billy said letting go of Harold’s hand.

“What?” Harold said. He had tried to stay calm the entire time and had so far done well, but Billy was confusing him.

“I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend, alone, Harold.” He answered, a bit sharply.

“Well, me too, Billy, but George needs me for something.” Harold said bluntly.

“Does he need you this very instant, Harold? I mean, god, it can’t wait until tomorrow? You didn’t even ask what he needs you for! Does he even know you’re on a date right now?” Billy said surprising both Harold and himself at the anger and volume of his voice. He had tried to stay calm, but he was seriously just pissed right now.

“Well, shit. If it bothers you that much I’ll just stay.” Harold said taking off his coat, but the sarcasm and anger in his voice was not lost on Billy.

“No, no, if you want to go, you should go. You’d rather hang out with George, so by all means.” Billy said as he walked to the door and started to open it.

“Well, which is it? Do you want me to stay or do you want me to go? Tell me what the hell you want me to do Billy.” Harold could not stand this. He had tried to do the right thing to keep his boyfriend happy, but he felt like this was a test and every single question was a trick.

Billy took a few deep breaths and honestly thought about what Harold asked. He didn’t want Harold to stay because he knew Harold would just be angry and stand-offish, but at the same time he couldn’t stand the fact that Harold would just leave to go hang out George. He softly closed the door and said, “I don’t know, Harold. I don’t know what I want you to do.”

Harold sighed and again went up to Billy and grasped his hand, “Look, I’ve, I’ve really never been in a relationship like this before and I really like you Billy. I’m sorry if I messed up, I just want to make this work, did I do something wrong?” Harold said, practically pleading

Billy could practically feel his heart break, he hated the fact that he made Harold feel bad. He just wanted to hold Harold and tell him he loved him, but he just kept hearing Harold’s words _I really like you Billy. I really like. like._ And like wasn’t really the same as love.

“No, Harold, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry if I made things weird, I just, I don’t know, guess I’m just stressed like always. Don’t worry about it. Go hang out with George. I’ll call you tomorrow or something.” Billy hugged Harold for a moment before letting go and opening the front door for Harold.

Harold walked out, but he did so uneasily. He tried to let what Billy said ease him, but as Billy closed the door behind him he just felt like he had failed the test.

His phone rang and he picked it up automatically.

“Hey, George, yeah, I’m on my way, but, dude, I think I messed up.”

* * *

 

“Then, after like, practically pouring my heart out with this apology, he basically just said, nah it’s cool, hang out with George, and i’ll call you tomorrow.”

“That’s rough bud.” George said as he poured him another root beer. They were currently in their tree house because when Harold showed up at George’s house looking worried and upset, George knew that he needed a dose of cheesy monster movies and lots of gummy worms.  
“You should’ve just told me you were on a date. I would’ve said no worries until tomorrow.”

“Well, that’s helpful now isn’t it?” Harold said glaring at George.

George smiled sheepishly, “Right, sorry.” He was quiet for a moment as he thought about the whole situation. He was inclined to get mad at Billy for making Harold mad, but he knew how much Harold cared about the nerd and getting mad at him probably wouldn’t help, but then he got an idea.

“Hey, Harold, I hate to leave you like this, but, uh, we’re out of Root Beer.” He said as he covertly covered the three 12-packs they had with a blanket. “Don’t get up! I’ll just, uh, go pick some up real quick.”

Harold sighed as George began to climb down the ladder. “Hey, do you think I should call him?”

“No! I mean, uh, no, not yet, it’s too soon. Yeah, too soon. At LEAST wait until I get back.” George shouted up as he landed on the ground.

“Oh boy.” He muttered as got in his car and began to drive to Billy’s house. He hoped this would work.

* * *

 

Billy was actually sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watching lame cheesy rom-com movies when he heard the door knocking. He opened the door cautiously and was surprised to see George there.

“George, what are you doing here? Is Harold ok? Is he upset? You’re not gonna use the tie on me are you?” Billy said fast and nervous.

“I’m here to talk to you, he’s fine I guess, yes a little, and no I won’t use the tie on you. Probably,” George said with a smirk, “Now, can I come in?”

“Oh! Oh, yeah, of course.” Billy said opening the door wider and letting George come in. As he locked the door George walked over to the couch and sat down.

“Are you really watching The Notebook?”

“No! Of coURSE NOT!” Billy shouted as he quickly ran over and grabbed the remote turning the tv off. “I was watching something else, must have fallen asleep and it came on I guess.”

“Dude, I can see that your DVD player is o- Oh, never mind. Look, Harold told me what happened.”

Billy sighed and sat down next to George on the couch, “I didn’t want to make him upset. I’m sor-”

“Billy, I’m not here to get some kind of apology from you man,” George interrupted, “I’m not gonna lie, when Harold told me what happened my first reaction was to be upset with you, but then I remembered what it was like when Harold first met you. You were all he talked about. I mean nonstop.”

George chuckled a bit and then in a squeaky voice he mimicked Harold, “George, his hair! George, his beard! George, he sings! George, he likes dolphins! George, his laugh! George, he tells the cutest jokes! Like, I could go on man. And, at first it was sweet, but then it just got kind of annoying. Okay, really annoying.”

Billy had absolutely no idea where George was going with this. Honestly, he just felt sheepish seeing George. He couldn’t believe that he was jealous of George. He was really such a kind-hearted guy.

“To be completely honest, I kind of resented you, a little. Um, because, well, Harold and I’ve been best buds since forever practically, and, well, no one’s ever been as close to Harold as me… until you.”

Billy was astounded to hear George say this. It didn’t make sense, but it kind of sounded that, George had been jealous of _him._  “But you guys are George and Harold! Founders of Treehouse Comix Inc.! You guys will always be friends!”

“Exactly! So, i was able to quell those feelings pretty easily. I know me and Harold will be together forever, and so, I realized today that you aren’t exactly as secure as I am and you haven’t known Harold as long, so, in a weird way, I kind of understand… exactly what you’re going through.” George said smiling sympathetically at Billy.

“Harold, like, needs you man, more than he realizes. When he and I became friends, we helped each other a lot. I don’t wanna get into all that emotional stuff right now, but I helped him be a lot more insecure and a lot more confident. However, you make him feel, like, really important, and loved in a way that I can’t exactly. You are the only person, besides myself, I’ve ever seen Harold so attached to, so that just proves you’re pretty freaking special to him man. He needs us both, Billy, equally, as hard as that may be to believe.”

Billy smiled at George and felt his heart swell. George knew Harold better than anyone, so Billy knew he must be right. Again, he felt silly for resenting George, he was a good friend, to him and Harold. “Thanks George.” He said and he hugged him.

“Hey no problem man,” George said hugging him back, “Harold still isn't the best at this stuff, and, well, i’d do anything for you dorks.” He said lightly punching Billy on the arm as he began to walk out the door.

“Hey, by the way, I told Harold not to call you, so he’ll probably be calling you soon, okay?” George said grabbing his coat and his keys.

“Alright, George, I’ll see you later.” Billy said chuckling a little. However, just before George opened the door, someone rang the doorbell.

“Huh, that’s weird.” Billy said opening the door to find none other than Harold standing their with a nervous look on his face.

“Hi Billy.” He said, “Look, I just wanted to say that- George what are you doing here?” Harold said in confusion and surprise when he finally noticed his friend awkwardly standing behind Billy.

“Uh, woW THIS ISN’T WAL-MART, GOTTA GO. See you at the treehouse, Harold!” He said before running out the door.

“Uh, yeah, see you man.” Harold said shutting the door.

“Hey, Harold, I’m sorry about earlier, I was just, feeling a little insecure, I guess.” Billy said scratching the back of his head nervously.

Without a word, Harold hugged Billy tightly and Billy returned the hug,

“Billy… I Love You.”

“I- I Love You Too.” And now it really was The Perfect Moment


End file.
